


Suit and Tie

by bennyspengwing



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bella Cumberbatch- OFC, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, RPF, Romance, Swearing, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyspengwing/pseuds/bennyspengwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict is going to the the Met Gala in New York and he has invited you to go along! (I'm horrible at summaries) Hope you enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

It had only been about two weeks since you had gotten engaged to your fiancé. You had been together for a few years and he proposed after a very romantic dinner. He was so nervous you never could understand what was going through his head at dinner, but as you headed home and he pulled his sleek black Jaguar into the private drive he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box of a certain signature aqua green, a Tiffany’s box. “I have been going over all the ways I want to ask you this since dinner, and I don’t want to bugger it up” he said nervously.

“Oh Benedict” I said, tears threatening to form at the corners of my eyes.

“I have never met someone who understands me so completely. Who is so sweet and so kind, and can deal with me being gone, and accept me for who I am. I love you more than anything in this world, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and building our life together. Will you marry me?” he asked opening the little aqua box. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my entire life.

“Oh my god Benedict, yes, of course I will, I love you” I said kissing him, and he put the ring on my finger. Tears formed and fell from my eyes, the happiest moment in my life.

The next night Benedict had been invited to the opening of a restaurant in London, City Social. Normally you don’t go to big events with him, he had been trying to keep his private life private, and he also wanted to protect you. You understood. He was gathering his things to go take a shower to get ready to leave. “I will start to pack your bag for New York while you are gone tonight, that will leave one less thing for you to do” I said with a smile to him. 

“Well, I was thinking that maybe you would come with me, tonight, and to New York” he said with a sweet smile. 

“Really, but isn’t the Met Gala in New York?” I asked.

“Yes it is, and I want the future Mrs. Cumberbatch to be on my arm. I have already arranged for you to have a dress ready if you will come with me” he smiled.

“Of course, it would be my honor to go with you” I said wrapping my arms around his waist and giving him a smile. “Now you better go get in the shower, I have to find something to wear if I am going with you to the opening tonight” I added. 

After going to the opening and having a nice dinner and chat with everyone, I had to remind Benedict about the early flight out to New York, so we said our goodbyes and headed home. I helped pack our things for New York while he called the airlines and bought an extra ticket for me. When we arrived in New York it was raining. Benedict was going to meet up with some friends and I told him that I would go and pick up our attire for the Gala. I arrived to find that Benedict had been busy. There was a beautiful sleeveless Zac Posen gown for me in the most gorgeous color I had ever seen, and I was going to stop and pick up the perfect pair of shoes to go with it. The tuxedo that they had ready for him was a showstopper, I don’t know if the world was going to be able to handle him in a full formal tail coat. I grabbed the two garment bags, the one containing my dress much larger than the one containing his tux, and got into the taxi and had them take me to the hotel.

That night someone arrived to help get us coiffed for the event. Benedict got ready on one side of the hotel room, me and my big dress got ready on the other side. When it was time we walked out to greet each other. My breathe hitched in my throat as I caught sight of him. He looked like a prince that had stepped out of a fairytale book. The white tie, and white vest making him seem almost etherial. 

“You look absolutely breathtaking” he said stepping forward and taking my hand in his.

“Thats funny, I was just thinking the exact same thing about you” I said with a smile.

“I hardly doubt they will notice me with you by my side dear” he said offering me his elbow.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, you look like royalty” I said sliding my arm through his. “Although, I don’t think Cinderella’s shoes looked quite like these” I said sliding up my gown to show him the pair of Louboutin’s I found that matched the color of the dress I was wearing exactly.

“Glass slippers are overrated” He smiled as we headed out into the night to walk the red carpet together.


End file.
